


Strawberry And Vanilla Promises

by RetroGrace_1219



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, El doesn't have powers here, F/F, M/M, This is very byler-centric, Will is a lil shit teasing Mike, implied sex, loonie is a bad guy, they have a dog though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroGrace_1219/pseuds/RetroGrace_1219
Summary: What friends do, Mike and Will had done more.Or,Friends vs best friends byler edition
Relationships: Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair, Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Mike Wheeler/Will Byers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Strawberry And Vanilla Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an imagine that popped into my head, friends vs best friends but byler edition and I just got so emotional in the end.

_Friends give you a piece of their food, best friends are the reason you have no food._

"Will!"

Mike whined as he got up to chase the shorter boy, after a moment of running, Will turned around, face still stuffed with chocolate as he spoke innocently.

"What?"

"That's the last piece of it!"

"And?"

Will placed his thumb on the side of his lip, easing out the leftover of chocolate, before blinking at Mike and innocently ate the smudged chocolate.

"We're gonna buy a new one."

Mike said after a while, giving in. He had made it a point yesterday that the last bar of chocolate is his, only to wake up in the morning and see his best friend smiling at him by the sink, holding a packet of Hershey's.

As they walked through the market, Will was taking every single chance to grab a new flavored food, whether it was spicy or it had the strange writing.

"Do you like strawberry or vanilla?"

Mike turned to Will who was holding up two ice cream tubs. Personally, Mike likes strawberry, but he knows Will loves vanilla and even of the whole junk food and weird noodles (Mike isn't sure if they are safe) will be taken out on his tab, he knew Will had loved the basic flavor of vanilla.

"Vanilla."

He said absentmindedly, pushing the large cart of the next three days of food, not seeing the confusion on Will's face.

As Mike paid for the foods, ignoring the weird look sent to him by the cashier, yes, he bought a bottle of lube with a rope and sets of handkerchief, let him be. And with all the weird noodles that he really can't read. And don't forget the vanilla ice cream...

After awkwardly paying for all the... Stuff, he had carried the bags, cursing the hell out of Will not being with him when he was the one who had dropped all of this on the cart when Mike just wanted a chocolate. He was about to seriously start searching for Will, the weirdo had never been gone five minutes without him, when a cold _something_ was shoved into his face. Mike almost cross-eyed at the object, before realizing it was a strawberry popsicle. Will was standing on his tip toes, smiling.

"I know you love this, so suck it up before it melts. I'll drive."

Will said, while Mike sat down on the shotgun and Will guided the car softly back home.

_Friends call your parents Mr and Mrs while Best Friends call your parents Mom and Dad._

Mike was so busy watching the reruns of Friends that he forgot that it was his sister's birthday. Karma bit him in the ass when he heard Will's voice echoed from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Mom, Mike's is just alright. Nah, I wouldn't blame him if he forgot. Did you know he hid the Shining- yes, the book- he hid it in the freezer!"

Mike blushed as he heard his mother's voice from the other side, he almost ran to Will, ready to grab the phone out of his grasp when Will noticed and climbed up the kitchen counter, talking more obnoxiously. Mike pulled on Will's leg, making the boy fall, cutting him off successfully from keeping the story of Mike crying when they watched Titanic, before catching him the waist.

"MIKE! THAT STORY WAS-"

Will froze, staring at the distance between them, while Karen's voice echoed.

_"WILL? MIKE? ARE YOU THERE? KIDS?"_

"What were you saying about that movie again?"

Will teased as Mike rolled his eyes at him, grabbing the phone from Will's grip.

"That I should draw you like one of my french girls?"

Mike laughed as Karen kept on talking over them.

"Stop! It was meant to be a joke, jeez! Will!"

Before Mike can let go, Will already grabbed on to his neck, wrapping his legs around him.

"Where the hell did you put the rope again?"

_Friends will help you up when you fall, best friends... They will be rolling on the ground, laughing._

Will wasn't athletic, he knew that. It was different in bed, sure, but not in... Running. Or exercising, once again, different in bed. So when Dustin and Lucas invited him and Mike over to run around the park, Will wasn't exactly sure. He likes seeing Mike in that loose white shirt, rip it off of him as Will goes do- wait. It was too early for that. Will nervously put on his own clothing and followed Mike to the park, ignoring the sound of girls chatting over and pointing them.

So it was final, he really gotta run. Why can't he just bathe in the sun and admire Mike running? That is enough to make him sweat anyways. But with Dustin pulling him already, Will was sure he can't get out of it. After running two laps, and wanting to beg to sit down, Will panicked when he felt a hand on his on his back and saw Lucas pushing him.

"Yup, you can do it!"

Will was about to shout let go, when he felt his left foot take a misstep, and he tripped... Face first to the ground. Dustin got him up almost immediately, lecturing his boyfriend to not hold people when running. Will can't hear because someone just happened to be laughing.

Mike was on the ground, laughing, taking breaths in between as he held his stomach. Will blushed at first, from the attention given to them by others but as soon as he saw Mike choked on laughing from trying to breath, Will found himself giggling at him.

Mike coughed out, trying to breathe and laugh while Will was also laughing, pointing at Mike. Lucas and Dustin were both dumbfounded staring at the two as if they were crazy, but it didn't matter to them.

They're always crazy together.

_Friends would never leave something inside your room, Best friends... It seems to be more of their room than yours._

"You have your own room, why put _these_ here?"

Will started, holding out a spiderman marked boxers in by Mike's face.

"I don't have the room?"

Mike reasoned, coming off as unconvincing as he tried.

"Uh-huh, so I'm supposed to believe that like I believed the three jackets you left here, four lame shirts, the lego figurines, and-"

Will began, pointing out to the shirts, large yellow and white hoodies, and the Star Wars Legos.

"But I like seeing you in my shirt."

Mike said, before slapping a hand over his mouth. He saw Will blush in embarrassment.

"You- what?"

"Nothing."

By the next day, Mike dropped the lego he was trying to build, mouth hanging open as Will got out of the bed, with the same large yellow hoodie wrapped around him like a gown, rubbing his eyes sleepily as he lazily smirk, feeling the stare on him.

"Like what you see?"

Needless to say, Will wasn't able to have the breakfast he should have, but clearly the one he wanted.

_Friends knows few things about you, best friends can tell so much more about you than you._

"What do you think should I get for Will?"

Jane asked, holding up prismacolor colored pencils and oil pastel in front of Mike. Will's birthday is about in a week and Jane had pulled Mike into a shooping spree with her for her stepbrother. Mike answered almost immediately.

"The prisma- Will hates oil pastel, no matter how much he likes to see it in the paper. He thinks he looks like some sort art monster by the end of it."

Mike offhandedly stated, remembering how long Will stayed inside the bathroom, taking out the oil pastel on his hands just to both annoy Mike who had been holding his pee for five minutes and the commercials weren't really helping back then. Jane nodded slowly, taking the prismacolor and walking to the canvas where Mike reminded her that Will preferred sketchbooks since he loved getting out of the house and sitting down as he drew.

"Thank you. I tried asking Will what he wants but he can't figure out anything."

Mike just smiled, now he had heard a familiar words such as that from Jane's girlfriend.

Meanwhile, Max was distracting Will from going home since Mike had planned out a dinner reservation prior to Will's birthday. Max didn't understand what Mike meant by Will needing a rest after their date before he can walk again which would be next week, at his exact birthday but she found herself not wanting to ask.

It would have been easy, if Will doesn't hold any single shit and says memory about it with Mike.

"You know he wakes me up two in the morning just so we can watch this thing together when I was away in Chicago."

Will said, holding up a dvd of Ghostbusters.

"Oh, La La Land! Can we take this out?"

Will yelled cutely, making Max laugh out a bit.

"Why? You like cliché love stories?"

"Nah, Mike loves this things, along with popcorns and skittles, hey can we pass by the supermarket? We're almost out of strawberry flavored candies, Mike loves those too much and wouldn't talk to me if there's nothing-"

Max shook her head fondly, distrating Will from Mike would work if- and only if, the distraction is as good as Mike Wheeler himself.

_Friends saw you cry, best friends had and always will, cry with you._

Mike's heart broke as Will let out a choked sob. The rain reminded him of his first fight with Will, before he told the truth that he is in love with him. But now, this rain is another memory of the most beautiful person crying in front of him. Mike felt tears on his eyes as he hugged Will tightly.

Lonnie had barged into the party, and saw the exact moment Will and Mike exchanged gifts and kisses. It was a moment of silence, before Lonnie angrily shoved Will to the wall and kicked him the stomach, turned around and punched Mike in the face. Jonathan had been the one to restrain the crazy man who kept ranting how Mike turned his son gay.

Mike saw Will ran out of the door, and he felt his kegs carry him, following Will outside where they both ended up in the middle of the forest, drenched in the rain as they both cried.

"He shouldn't have just- fuck, who gave him the right to even be here?"

Will ranted, balling his fists on Mike's chest, trying to out his anger out in something and Mike was more than happy to be the one.

"He never have been there, and he thinks he can just barge in, and think he-"

Will sobbed again, breaking down in front of Mike who kissed Will's forehead.

"Shh, fuck him. I don't care if he's your father, just fuck him."

And even if the rain poured down heavily on them, Will let out a laugh, kissing Mike roughly.

"Thank you."

_Friends will bail you out of jail, bestfriends sits with you whispering,_

"He totally deserved that."

Will laughed, kicking Mike slightly on the side as the boy huffed, glaring at Lonnie's fucked up face. The man had accused both of them with assault and attempted murder. Lonnie had an ugly bruise in both his eyes, badly busted lip and he was limping.

"YOU'RE GAY, YOU TURNED MY SON GAY, NOW YOU'RE BOTH DISGUSTING FAGGOTS!"

Lonnie roared at them, glaring at Mike who stood up in his stupor and shouted at Loonie as the man was being escorted outside.

"GUESS WHAT, BASTARD? THIS GAY KICKED YOUR FUCKING ASS!"

Mike huffed as he sat back down, looking at Will who wasn't as bruised as he is. Will had a slight cut on his cheek but Mike had an ugly bruise on his left cheek, knickles bleeding slightly and his jaw hurt a bit.

"Awesomely, might I add."

Will said, kissing Mike's bruise teasingly as the other boy hissed in pain. Both of them felt a glare and turned to their side, seeing Max holding out a wad of cash, with a very, very angry look.

"... Lonnie... Started it?"

_Friends are there for a while, best friends are for life._

Nervous wouldn't even cover what Mike was feeling right now. Dustin was patting him on the shoulder as Mike nervously looked out, waiting for the love of his life to slowly walk in. It had been a while since they had been given the right to be acknowledged as partners, lovers, husband and husband and to Mike, it was worth it. Joyce hugged him a bit, while Karen cried with her making Mike a little emotional as well.

Mike breathed out slowly, trying to calm himself down as the music started. Steve and Billy's adopted daughter was the first one to walk in, the flower girl. Next was Jonathan and Nancy's son as the ring bearer. Soon enough, Lucas and Max walked in, and Lucas sent Dustin a small kiss which made Mike roll his eyes.

"Don't be sweet, this is my wedding day."

"Says the guy who literally walked in on us."

Lucas said back, while Jonathan glared at them.

"Not with the kids!"

Max stood beside Robin who gave him an encouraging smile. After a few more guests, with Holly and her boyfriend, Mike felt his breath caught in his throat at how the sun contrasted with who was by the door.

"Thanks for being there for me, sis."

Will spoke sincerely to Jane who wiped a tear in her face as she spoke.

"And thank you for making me your maid of honor, seriously, but you're gonna be mine when I wed Max okay?"

"I thought that was already given."

Will replied, while Jim held his arm out.

"Ready to get married, kid?"

Will grinned at Jim, looping an arm around his stepfather and nodded,

"Let's get me married."

Will turned to Mike and felt tears as well on him as he took in his soon-to-be husband's appearance. Mike was smiling as he cried by the end of the altar, Dustin was crying as well as his best man while Lucas was patted by Erica to get him to stop crying.

The music slowed down as Will was almost by the altar, Jim gave Mike a find look and back to Will.

"Take care of one another, okay?"

Mike only smiled at Jim, while Karen hurriedly hugged Will.

"I can't wait to call you my son."

"Mom, you had more pictures of him than me."

Mike stated, while Will laughed as he pulled away from the hug of his own mother and took Mike's hand.

"If it makes you feel better, you're my favorite to draw."

"More than VanBerry?"

Will laughed at the mention of their dog as they walked to the altar.

"VanBerry's not included, you dummy."

"Ouch, domestic abuse."

Mike said, as they sat down with the priest looking down at them with a happy smile.

"It seems that I don't need to ask who is against this. Rather, are you two done flirting?"

The whole church laughed with Will and Mike blushing at the one who was supposed to be serious in wedding them.

"Are you ready to go crazy with me?"

Mike asked, taking the words from their childhood.

"Always."

Will said back, and as the sun shone brightly at their wedding, Mike knew it was forever.

_Crazy Together._

_*******_


End file.
